Stelanious Crystal
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: When Kim and Ron find out that a priceless and powerful jewel in Kim's locket, Shego tries to get it. But someone else wants it first and is making Shego a little intimidated. Will they be able to defeat this villian, or will the world's most powerful jew
1. A Little Trip To The Beach

**_The Stelanious Crystal _**

Shego was filing her nails as Dr. Drakken was working on his latest scheme. He was looking on the internet for something that could help him take over the world. "Shego," Drakken complained, "I can't find anything!" "Have you looked for maybe a dangerous gem or diamond or…. that's it! The Stelanious Crystal!" "Come again?" "The Stelanious Crystal. Don't tell me you haven't heard the legend." "Nope." Shego rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you the legend."

19-year-old Kim Possible woke up to the face of her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. He was also her sidekick and best friend. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Ron said as he leaned down and kissed Kim. "Good morning Prince Charming." "I see you're still wearing that locket I gave you on our first date." "I never take it off. You know that." "Maybe I don't remember." Kim smiled and pushed Ron onto her bed. She got on top of him and smiled down at him. "Maybe I should refresh your memory," Kim teased. She leaned down slowly and kissed Ron strongly. Ron wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as he remembered their first date.

FLASHBACK

Kim and Ron had just sat down on a bench in Middleton Park. "Kim?" Ron called. "Yeah Ron?" Kim replied. "I have something to give you." Ron took out a leather box with a red velvet bow tied around it. Kim's face lit up. "Open it," Ron said giving the box to Kim. She carefully untied the bow and opened the box. Kim smiled so broadly you'd think her mouth was going be sore for weeks. It was a golden locket on a golden chain. "Ron!" Kim whispered, "It's beautiful!" "It's just a reminder of how much I love you. As long as you wear it, no matter where I am in the world or whatever happens to me, I will always be with you. There's a legend behind it too," Ron said. "What is it?" Kim asked. "Well, there are two people in the world that have a bond that no one could ever live up to. When those two people were bonded together forever, the locket would open to reveal something so powerful and rare, that some say that God inserted some of his power and love into it….The Stelanious Crystal. There's only one it the world and it takes millions of years for just one to form. It was in an Egyptian tomb and was named after one of Cleopatra's daughters, Stella," Ron explained. Kim smiled. "Thank you," Kim said. "Anything for you," Ron said. Kim leaned over and kissed Ron.

END FLASHBACK

Kim broke away. Ron grinned and Kim got up. "What's for breakfast?" Kim asked. "I made pancakes and eggs," Ron replied. Kim walked out of the room and Ron followed. Once they were sitting and eating their breakfast, Ron looked at Kim. He was nervous. He wanted to ask Kim something, but he was scared that maybe she thought it was too soon or something like that. "K-Kim?" Ron called. Kim looked up. "Yes Ron?" "Do you want to go to the beach later, like at sunset? In California?" Ron asked. Kim smiled at her boyfriend. "I'd love to. We'll have a little road trip." Ron smiled and continued to eat.

Later, Ron went for a walk around the Middleton University campus. He and Kim shared a dorm. Kim's father had disapproved of Kim sharing a dorm with her boyfriend, but then he remembered that it was Ron that his daughter wanted to room with and he trusted Ron with his life. Ron thought as walked around the school. He spotted Monique sitting by a tree, reading. Ron ran over to her. "Hey Monique? Can I talk to you? I need advice on girls," Ron said frantically. Monique looked up calmly. "Hey Ron. What'd kind of advice on Kim do you need?" Monique asked. "How did you know I was talking about Kim?" Ron said. "I'm a girl, I know these things. So what about Kim? You planning to pop the question?" Monique investigated. "Yeah, and I'm scared to ask her. I'm going to try to ask her when we go to the beach at sunset, but I'm afraid she'll say no, that it's too soon or something like that." "Just relax. Kim loves you and I'm 100 sure that she'll say yes and 0 sure she'll say no," Monique said. "Really?" Ron said. "Really, Ron." "Really, really?" "Really, really." "Really, really, really?" "Ron!" Ron laughed. "Thanks so much Mon," Ron said. Monique smiled. "Anything for a friend," Monique said looking down at her book.

Ron continued his walk around campus when he spotted Josh Mankey. Josh was Kim's ex-boyfriend. Kim had dumped him for Ron back in high school. How Ron had cherished that day! Josh had sworn revenge on Ron, but Ron didn't worry at all. Ron had been working out a little more ever since he had almost blown up half of England on a mission one time. He had to get a huge rock out of the way so he could get to the bomb and turn it off. If Kim hadn't dodged a plasma ray from Shego, the bomb would have gone off.

Josh spotted Ron and walked towards him. Ron had heard Josh had gotten a little mental after Kim dumped him. Ron turned and walked the other way. Josh started to run and soon caught up to Ron. He swung a fist at Ron's head and Ron fell to the floor. It was a good thing Ron hadn't walked out of sight from Monique. Monique saw Josh punch Ron and she got her cell phone out. She flipped it open and pressed a button. She had Kim on speed dial. "Hello?" Monique heard Kim's voice from the phone. "Kim! Josh is beating up Ron! He's by the fountain in the middle of the school! Hurry!" Monique yelled into the phone. "Coming!" Kim said. Monique hung up and ran toward Ron and Josh. She tried to tell Josh to back off, but he just kept hitting the helpless blonde teen. Kim arrived in what seemed one minute. She got in front of Josh and pushed him to the floor. "Monique! Help me get Ron to my dorm! Quickly!" Kim ordered. Monique put her arms under Ron's arm pits and dragged him away. Kim picked Josh up and threw him into the fountain. Kim ran towards Ron and Monique and picked up Ron's feet.

The two girls carried Ron to Ron and Kim's dorm. It was good that the dorm buildings had elevators. They got into the elevator and laid Ron down. Monique pressed the button for the 4th floor. Kim looked down at Ron. He was bruised badly, along with some scratches. Kim picked up his head and kissed him lightly. Ron smiled, but he didn't open his eyes. "Can I have another?" Ron asked weakly. Kim laughed and kissed Ron again. Monique laughed, happy Ron was okay. Ron's eyes opened slowly when Kim broke away.


	2. A Discovery and a Cry

Kim and Ron sat on their couch watching TV about 2 hours later. Ron had a bandage wrapped around his right arm and he had a bruise on his left cheek. Ron kept changing the channels constantly. He knew this bothered Kim, so he wanted to see what she would do. Kim looked annoyed and turned to Ron. "Can you pick one already!" Kim said, frustrated. "I'm sorry," Ron laughed, "What do you want to watch? Wait! I have a better idea; let's play Kim makes Ron a sandwich!" Kim laughed and got up and headed to the kitchen. Ron turned on Fox News. "And we are here at a jeweler's store, asking about the whereabouts of the Stelanious Crystal," the reporter said. Ron's eyes flew open at the name of the crystal that legends say is in the locket he gave Kim. "Well, I sold it to a young man that was about 17 two years ago. He was blonde and had freckles and brown eyes. If my memory serves me correctly, his name was Ron Stoppable," the store manager said into the microphone. "There you have it. Kim Possible's sidekick has the Stelanious Crystal. Archeologists and museums are offering millions of dollars for that crystal."

Kim walked into the room when they finished talking about the crystal. "Did they say your name?" Kim asked. She took the remote from Ron and pressed the rewind button. "I'm glad we have TiVo," Kim said. She pressed play. She listened with her mouth open when they said that the locket she had on held a priceless crystal. "You're not going to sell it, are you?" Ron asked. "Of course not! You gave me this on our first date! I wouldn't sell it for all the money in the world!" Kim said.

Shego and Drakken were in their lair in California when they heard that Ron had the Stelanious Crystal. "The buffoon!" Drakken exclaimed. Shego raced to the computer and tried to find Kim and Ron's location. "Well, Ron and Kimmie are on their way to the beach here in California," Shego informed. "Good," Drakken said, evilly, "MWAHAHAHAHA…." "Are you done yet?" Shego cut off. "Almost. HAHAHAHA! Okay now I'm done."

Kim and Ron were on their way to California in Kim's shining 2005 red Corvette. Ron had a blue 2005 Saturn ION. Ron was driving even though it was Kim's car. Ron was nervous. _Just relax Ron! _Ron thought, _it can't be that hard to say "Will you marry me,"! What's the worst she could say? She could say no!_ Kim looked over at Ron and saw the look on his face. "Are you okay?" Kim asked. "Yeah, I'm fine Kim," Ron answered. Kim wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" Kim questioned. Ron nodded. Kim turned on some music.

They arrived at the beach shortly. Ron got out of the car. He was wearing a pair of long blue shorts and a green t shirt. Kim wore a purple bikini with a transparent skirt that came up to her left hip and tied into a neat knot. Ron got out the towels and surfboards. It was 4 o'clock, so they had some time left to surf. Little did they know their fun would be cut off.

They surfed until 6:00 when the sun started to set. Kim and Ron stuck their surfboards in the sand and stood at the tip of the water to watch the sunset. Ron had taken his shirt off which made the sun glisten on his damp chest. Ron's arm was around Kim's waist and Kim snuggled into his chest, turning her head to watch the sunset. Ron put his free hand on his pocket to make sure he had the ring. He felt a box and smiled. The sky was tinted orange, pink and purple. The waves lapped gently at the couples' feet. It seemed the perfect moment for Ron to ask Kim the question. Ron gathered up his courage and looked down at Kim. Kim sensed Ron's glance and looked up. "Kim? I need to ask you something," Ron said, trying to sound calm. "Okay, fire away Ron." Ron pulled away and took Kim's hands in his own. He looked at her sparkling emerald eyes and smiled. "Kim, I have known you all my life and love you with all my heart. You practically are my life, my love, my everything. I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my life, than with you," Ron said sincerely. Kim smiled a genuine smile that made Ron grin. Kim knew what was going to happen next. Her mother told her that whenever a guy starts to talk about how much he loves a girl without the girl asking or without warning it all leads to one thing. Ron put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He got down on one knee and held Kim's hands tightly. "Kimberly Anne Possible, will you…." Ron was cut off by a voice. "Mind if I cut you off?" Shego said from behind them. Ron got up angrily and turned to the black haired villainess. "You know what!" Ron yelled furiously, "I do!" Ron jumped at Shego and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground and looked down at her, his face so mad and furious, Kim and Shego could have sworn steam came out of his ears. "I have been waiting all my life for this moment and it's gonna happen! You better leave or you're gonna wish you were never born!" Ron demanded. Shego kicked Ron's backside and Ron's head came forward. His forehead bumped Shego's and Shego would have kissed him if he hadn't rolled over. He grabbed Shego's ankle and swung her around in circles. He then sent her flying into the ocean. Ron breathed deeply, his breaths ragged. Kim had never seen Ron that mad before and she didn't want Ron to be that way ever again.

"I'm sorry Kim," Ron said when he walked up to her. "I just wanted the moment to be perfect." Kim smiled. "You were saying?" Kim asked. Ron grinned and got down on one knee again. He took out the velvet box and opened it. Inside was a golden ring that was studded with diamonds and there was one big emerald on top. Kim smiled as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. "Kimberly Anne Possible," Ron said again, "Will you marry me?" Kim jumped and squealed with delight. She threw herself onto Ron so hard he fell back on the sand. Kim lay on top of him, smiling. "Of course I will," Kim whispered as she leaned her head down and kissed Ron strongly. Ron melted into the sand and deepened the kiss by pushing his head up while Kim pushed her head down.

The next day, Kim was on the phone all day, telling everyone she and Ron were engaged. Ron was on the computer sending e-mails to all his friends and family about the engagement. Kim dialed a number she could never forget first: Natalie's. Natalie was a high school student at the time at Estero High in Florida. Kim and Ron had met her on a mission and they kept in touch. Natalie sometimes helped on missions, like if they needed a favor or if Wade was sick. Natalie loved science and animals. She also loved football and basketball and volleyball along with ice skating. The phone rang. "Hello?" came Natalie's voice. "Hi Nat! It's Kim! Guess what?" Kim answered. "I know! You and Ron are getting married! I Kim and Ron sat on their couch watching TV about 2 hours later. Ron had a bandage wrapped around his right arm and he had a bruise on his left cheek. Ron kept changing the channels constantly. He knew this bothered Kim, so he wanted to see what she would do. Kim looked annoyed and turned to Ron. "Can you pick one already!" Kim said, frustrated. "I'm sorry," Ron laughed, "What do you want to watch? Wait! I have a better idea; let's play Kim makes Ron a sandwich!" Kim laughed and got up and headed to the kitchen. Ron turned on Fox News. "And we are here at a jeweler's store, asking about the whereabouts of the Stelanious Crystal," the reporter said. Ron's eyes flew open at the name of the crystal that legends say is in the locket he gave Kim. "Well, I sold it to a young man that was about 17 two years ago. He was blonde and had freckles and brown eyes. If my memory serves me correctly, his name was Ron Stoppable," the store manager said into the microphone. "There you have it. Kim Possible's sidekick has the Stelanious Crystal. Archeologists and museums are offering millions of dollars for that crystal."

Kim walked into the room when they finished talking about the crystal. "Did they say your name?" Kim asked. She took the remote from Ron and pressed the rewind button. "I'm glad we have TiVo," Kim said. She pressed play. She listened with her mouth open when they said that the locket she had on held a priceless crystal. "You're not going to sell it, are you?" Ron asked. "Of course not! You gave me this on our first date! I wouldn't sell it for all the money in the world!" Kim said.

Shego and Drakken were in their lair in California when they heard that Ron had the Stelanious Crystal. "The buffoon!" Drakken exclaimed. Shego raced to the computer and tried to find Kim and Ron's location. "Well, Ron and Kimmie are on their way to the beach here in California," Shego informed. "Good," Drakken said, evilly, "MWAHAHAHAHA…." "Are you done yet?" Shego cut off. "Almost. HAHAHAHA! Okay now I'm done."

Kim and Ron were on their way to California in Kim's shining 2005 red Corvette. Ron had a blue 2005 Saturn ION. Ron was driving even though it was Kim's car. Ron was nervous. _Just relax Ron! _Ron thought, _it can't be that hard to say "Will you marry me,"! What's the worst she could say? She could say no!_ Kim looked over at Ron and saw the look on his face. "Are you okay?" Kim asked. "Yeah, I'm fine Kim," Ron answered. Kim wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" Kim questioned. Ron nodded. Kim turned on some music.

They arrived at the beach shortly. Ron got out of the car. He was wearing a pair of long blue shorts and a green t shirt. Kim wore a purple bikini with a transparent skirt that came up to her left hip and tied into a neat knot. Ron got out the towels and surfboards. It was 4 o'clock, so they had some time left to surf. Little did they know their fun would be cut off.

They surfed until 6:00 when the sun started to set. Kim and Ron stuck their surfboards in the sand and stood at the tip of the water to watch the sunset. Ron had taken his shirt off which made the sun glisten on his damp chest. Ron's arm was around Kim's waist and Kim snuggled into his chest, turning her head to watch the sunset. Ron put his free hand on his pocket to make sure he had the ring. He felt a box and smiled. The sky was tinted orange, pink and purple. The waves lapped gently at the couples' feet. It seemed the perfect moment for Ron to ask Kim the question. Ron gathered up his courage and looked down at Kim. Kim sensed Ron's glance and looked up. "Kim? I need to ask you something," Ron said, trying to sound calm. "Okay, fire away Ron." Ron pulled away and took Kim's hands in his own. He looked at her sparkling emerald eyes and smiled. "Kim, I have known you all my life and love you with all my heart. You practically are my life, my love, my everything. I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my life, than with you," Ron said sincerely. Kim smiled a genuine smile that made Ron grin. Kim knew what was going to happen next. Her mother told her that whenever a guy starts to talk about how much he loves a girl without the girl asking or without warning it all leads to one thing. Ron put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He got down on one knee and held Kim's hands tightly. "Kimberly Anne Possible, will you…." Ron was cut off by a voice. "Mind if I cut you off?" Shego said from behind them. Ron got up angrily and turned to the black haired villainess. "You know what!" Ron yelled furiously, "I do!" Ron jumped at Shego and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground and looked down at her, his face so mad and furious, Kim and Shego could have sworn steam came out of his ears. "I have been waiting all my life for this moment and it's gonna happen! You better leave or you're gonna wish you were never born!" Ron demanded. Shego kicked Ron's backside and Ron's head came forward. His forehead bumped Shego's and Shego would have kissed him if he hadn't rolled over. He grabbed Shego's ankle and swung her around in circles. He then sent her flying into the ocean. Ron breathed deeply, his breaths ragged. Kim had never seen Ron that mad before and she didn't want Ron to be that way ever again.

"I'm sorry Kim," Ron said when he walked up to her. "I just wanted the moment to be perfect." Kim smiled. "You were saying?" Kim asked. Ron grinned and got down on one knee again. He took out the velvet box and opened it. Inside was a golden ring that was studded with diamonds and there was one big emerald on top. Kim smiled as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. "Kimberly Anne Possible," Ron said again, "Will you marry me?" Kim jumped and squealed with delight. She threw herself onto Ron so hard he fell back on the sand. Kim lay on top of him, smiling. "Of course I will," Kim whispered as she leaned her head down and kissed Ron strongly. Ron melted into the sand and deepened the kiss by pushing his head up while Kim pushed her head down.

The next day, Kim was on the phone all day, telling everyone she and Ron were engaged. Ron was on the computer sending e-mails to all his friends and family about the engagement. Kim dialed a number she could never forget first: Natalie's. Natalie was a high school student at the time at Estero High in Florida. Kim and Ron had met her on a mission and they kept in touch. Natalie sometimes helped on missions, like if they needed a favor or if Wade was sick. Natalie loved science and animals. She also loved football and basketball and volleyball along with ice skating. The phone rang. "Hello?" came Natalie's voice. "Hi Nat! It's Kim! Guess what?" Kim answered. "I know! You and Ron are getting married! I'm talking to Ron on AIM right now. He told me! Congratulations! Ron personally came to my house and asked for help in finding a ring," Natalie said. Kim poked her head out of her bedroom door. She saw Ron was on the computer talking to Natalie and listening to Simple Plan. He had ten other IMs open on the computer.

Shego walked into the lair, scratched and bruised from wrestling sharks. "Next time, you interrupt the sidekick when he's gonna propose to Kimmie!" Shego said. Drakken looked up from the computer. "The buffoon proposed? I didn't know they were together!" Drakken said surprised. "Why do you think Kim always kissed Ron's cheek when she defeated us!" Shego yelled. She stomped off to her room were she changed into a green t-shirt and black pants and black tennis shoes. She sat on her bed silently and thought about what Ron had done to her. Then she heard a crash in the computer room where Drakken was. She then saw a sort of gas enter her room. Her eyes drooped and then she fell with a thump on the floor.

Kim was about to sit down with Ron to watch a movie when her Kimmunicator beeped. She heaved a sigh and headed to her room to pick it up. "What's the sitch?" Kim asked. Wade Load answered, "You'll never guess who needs your help." Shego's face popped up on the screen. Kim's emerald eyes widened. "Shego!" Kim yelled. Ron burst through the door. "What's wrong Kim?" Ron said. He walked cautiously to Kim looked over her shoulder. "This is strange; I thought I took care of you!" Ron said. He laid his chin on Kim's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Kim's waist. "Look I have no choice, but to ask you two for help. Someone is following me and it's no secret admirer," Shego said seriously. "Go figure," Ron scoffed. "Watch it Stoppable!" Shego shot back. "Oooooo, I'm sooo scared," Ron smirked mockingly. Shego was going to say something, but Kim cut her off. "Look, stop it; both of you. You're both too old for this! Please continue Shego," Kim scolded. Shego frowned and continued. Ron stuck his tongue out when Kim wasn't looking. "Ronald Stoppable! Do you want a time out?" Kim yelled closing her eyes. Ron's face turned scarlet. "No," Ron said quietly. "Okay, then I suggest you stop acting like a two year old or I'm going to treat you like one," Kim scolded. Shego tried not to smile and succeeded.

Shego walked into the lair, scratched and bruised from wrestling sharks. "Next time, you interrupt the sidekick when he's gonna propose to Kimmie!" Shego said. Drakken looked up from the computer. "The buffoon proposed? I didn't know they were together!" Drakken said surprised. "Why do you think Kim always kissed Ron's cheek when she defeated us!" Shego yelled. She stomped off to her room were she changed into a green t-shirt and black pants and black tennis shoes. She sat on her bed silently and thought about what Ron had done to her. Then she heard a crash in the computer room where Drakken was. She then saw a sort of gas enter her room. Her eyes drooped and then she fell with a thump on the floor.

Kim was about to sit down with Ron to watch a movie when her Kimmunicator beeped. She heaved a sigh and headed to her room to pick it up. "What's the sitch?" Kim asked. Wade Load answered, "You'll never guess who needs your help." Shego's face popped up on the screen. Kim's emerald eyes widened. "Shego!" Kim yelled. Ron burst through the door. "What's wrong Kim?" Ron said. He walked cautiously to Kim looked over her shoulder. "This is strange; I thought I took care of you!" Ron said. He laid his chin on Kim's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Kim's waist. "Look I have no choice, but to ask you two for help. Someone is following me and it's no secret admirer," Shego said seriously. "Go figure," Ron scoffed. "Watch it Stoppable!" Shego shot back. "Oooooo, I'm sooo scared," Ron smirked mockingly. Shego was going to say something, but Kim cut her off. "Look, stop it; both of you. You're both too old for this! Please continue Shego," Kim scolded. Shego frowned and continued. Ron stuck his tongue out when Kim wasn't looking. "Ronald Stoppable! Do you want a time out?" Kim yelled closing her eyes. Ron's face turned scarlet. "No," Ron said quietly. "Okay, then I suggest you stop acting like a two year old or I'm going to treat you like one," Kim scolded. Shego tried not to smile and succeeded.


	3. A Clue

After Kim and Ron were filled in on Shego's sitch, they changed into their mission clothes. Once they were changed, they packed their supplies out in the living room. "Are we really going to help that idiotic moron?" Ron asked Kim. "We have to Ron. No matter who it is for, I give help to anyone who needs it!" Kim explained. "Okay, I need help understanding why we have to go help Shego! Now forgive me if I sound stupid, but it's…" Ron paused, "Shego!" "I'm well aware of who's rescue we are coming to, but think of it this way, we can later shove it in her face that she had to ask us for help," Kim said, grinning. Ron pondered this. "Okay fine, but I'll only go if..." Ron said, pausing to make Kim look up. "If what?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow. "If…you give me the biggest kiss you can give me," Ron smirked. Kim smiled and walked up to Ron, swinging her hips with each step. She gave Ron a sexy look. "Okay, have it your way," Kim said slyly.

She pushed Ron onto the couch behind him and lay on top of him. She thrusted her head down into Ron's and their lips met harshly. Kim pushed her head more and more down, while Ron pushed his head up. Ron slid his hand upwards on her back, sending a chill up her spine. His hand slipped its way under her shirt and he started to softly drag his fingertips around her back. Kim broke away and laid her head just above his shoulder. Ron knew what she wanted and started to plant soft kisses on her ear. Kim smiled and moaned with pleasure. She gasped when Ron softly bit down on her ear. They stayed that same way for about half an hour.

About three hours later, Kim and Ron were outside of Shego's lair in California. Ron still wasn't happy with helping Shego, but he had to keep his side of the deal. Kim opened the door and walked in. Two bulky men were next to the door and out of Kim's sight. They pounced on her and pummeled her harshly to the hard marble floor. Ron's face turned red with fury. "No one…touches…my…Kim!" Ron yelled. He grabbed the man on top and threw him into the wall. The same guy came running back, but Ron was prepared. He swiftly turned around with his leg up. Kim saw the opportunity to escape and she took it. She lifted the remaining man up with her feet and landed standing on her hands with the man on her feet. She performed a back hand spring and the man went flying.

Shego was watching all this, smirking. She focused on Ron. Ron was punching the man he held captive at the time. Ron had become more and more muscular each day while Drakken had still remained the weak idiot he was. She decided that she had taken in enough of Ron and Kim fighting and that it was time to let her presence be known.

Ron looked up from punching the man and saw Shego looking directly at him. He frowned at her and turned to kick the man against the wall. Kim finished her fight with a graceful jump kick and then a hand spring to land next to Ron. "So what's the sitch?" Kim asked. "Well, it seems that Drakken was obviously kidnapped," Shego started. "No! I had no clue!" Ron gasped sarcastically. Ron had also gotten a little wittier than before. "Ron, please be quiet," Kim pleaded. "Fine. Only because you're my fiancé, because if you weren't I wouldn't be quiet," Ron said. "That's sweet, Ron…kinda," Kim said. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why did you pick Kim to marry?" Shego asked Ron. Kim smiled because she knew Ron would say something kind. "Well, she's not perfect, but she's the one who said 'yes'," Ron answered, seeing if Kim would catch on to his joke. "Hey!" Kim said, pointing a finger at Ron's face. Shego and Ron chuckled. "Anyway, about you're crisis, Shego we may be able to track…" Kim was cut off by Shego laughing and looking beside Kim's head, towards Ron. Kim turned around to see Ron smiling his goofy smile. Kim raised an eye brow and turned back to Shego. "…we might be able to track Drakken to his…" Kim turned to Ron again to find he was looking around the room. Kim was getting a little annoyed at this point. When Kim turned around and Shego started to explode with laughter. Kim turned her quickest to find Ron just finishing slipping his hands behind his back and closing his mouth. "Ron!" Kim scolded her blonde fiancé. "What! What did I do?" Ron asked innocently. Kim stepped backwards a step so Ron was just in front of her as she continued.

Later, Kim and Shego were on the computer trying to find clues from security camera videos. Meanwhile, Ron was just walking around the lair. He stopped to look at something shiny when Rufus, the naked mole rat, popped out of Ron's pant pocket. "Oooooo, I wonder what this does," Ron said to his bald buddy. When Ron touched it a bright light came on something exploded behind him. He jumped and turned around to find something mushy on the floor. He took a step towards it and zoomed up to him. It crawled up his leg and started to grow. Ron screamed. "Kim! Shego! HELP!" he yelled. Kim and Shego soon came rushing in. Kim jumped over to Ron and pulled the thing off Ron's leg with a broom. Shego looked confused. "That's weird. I have never seen that invention before," Shego declared. Ron looked at her. "But doesn't Drakken, like, always show you his stuff before he tries to take over the world with it?" Ron asked. Kim looked at Shego when she was done finishing off the mushy creature. "Maybe it was left behind by the Drakken's captor?" Shego suggested. "Captor…that's a school word, isn't it?" Ron asked. "Ron, a captor is the person that takes someone captive. In other words, a captor is a kidnapper," Kim explained with a sigh.

Ron was about to pick it up to carry it when Shego stopped him. "Wait! There might be finger prints on it!" she said. Kim took out her Kimmunicator. She clicked the call button and a 17-year-old Wade Load showed on the screen. "Wade? Can you scan this machine for any finger prints? Maybe like on the sides?" Kim asked. "Sure, Kim." Kim held the Kimmunicator at an arm's length as it scanned the small machine. Once it was done, Kim brought the Kimmunicator back to her face. "I found two kinds of fingerprints. One is Ron's," Wade reported. "That was when I touched it," Ron clarified.

"And the other is a guy named Clarence Forger's. He's been accused of many break-ins, robberies, kidnapping, and murder. But his name always gets cleared, even though all of the evidence points to him!" Wade continued. "So this guy has to be sneaky. I'm thinking he's got henchmen and guards with the whole lair kind of thing in a remote location?" Kim guessed. "Wrong. This guy is out of the ordinary villain. He's rich though, but he travels to different countries and cities everyday! Wherever he goes, if you find out where he is and who he is, you mysteriously 'disappear'," Wade said. "So this guy is majorly dangerous. How come I've never heard of him?" Kim asked. "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but the police and Global Justice agents didn't want you to get hurt. They figured you were too valuable to the world to lose on a mission," Wade said, expecting an angry Kim. "That's kind of sweet, but let them know that I am a strong independent woman and…" Kim was cut off because Ron cleared his throat loudly and pointed to the emerald engagement ring on her gloved finger. "Okay maybe I'm not independent anymore."


End file.
